Lionheart
Lionheart is a large, dark grey tom with icy-blue eyes. Born to two unnamed cats, he has no clue of whether his parents are alive or not. He has four brothers, all of which left him at a young age. He is mates with Hazelwind, and she is someone he's grown up with. He doesn't know his parents- nor does he know his brothers. Losing his entire family seems not to have affected him, and he is a loyal warrior, known to be quite blunt and critical with his words. He can be a difficult tomcat to deal with, but once his walls are broken- friendships formed- he can easily become a loyal friend. Description Appearance :Lionheart is a large, muscular tom. His pelt is quite thick- which aids in the winter, but hinders him in the summer. His fur is a solid dark grey, and quite soft. Grooming is not his priority, though it is something he spends time on. His appearance is not too much of his concern, but he does give it thought. His pelt does have lighter grey undertones, though they are only visible in bright sunlight- he appears solid dark grey the rest of the time. :His limbs are strong, aiding in strength and speed. His frame is large, though he may appear to be overweight, it's all muscle. His tail is long and thick, balance being one of his strengths. Paws being quite large- though average for a cat his size- he's often tripping over them, earning himself inevitable clumsiness. His pawpads are a very dark grey, looking almost black. His skin is a light grey, and his ears are pointed. :His eyes are almost perfect circles, quite rounded. They are a sapphire color, though they can look sky blue in the sunlight. His eyes are entirely the same color, not getting paler or darker at any certain parts. His nose is a grey color, almost blending in with the hue of his pelt. His whiskers are a silvery-white, though not very long. Health Physical Health :Lionheart's immune system is one of the best. Rarely are there times when he falls ill, unable to perform his duties. Despite having a light cold, or something small along those lines, he continues with his daily duties, his mindset being that sickness should never stop any cat. He trains often- hunting and fighting being two of the things he loves doing. As a result of his clumsiness, he often startles prey, but that doesn't sour his thirst for hunting. Mental Health :Lionheart has proven himself to be a very intelligent tom. His strategical sense is exceptional, and battle strategies are where he excels. Planning out ways to attack is something he enjoys, which contributes to his eye for strategy. Mentally, he's quite strong. He knows that most cats aren't fond of him, though that fact has never bothered him. He doesn't care what cats think of him, and does what he feels is right. Personality :Lionheart's personality is one that any cat would shy away from. From his critical nature, to his blunt remarks, he is not an easy cat to get along with. In arguments, he always dominates, and it is quite hard to win an argument with him. He does not listen to other cats, often preferring to do what he pleases. This does work to his advantage, however, because most of what he wishes to do is right. :Though he may seem aloof and unloving, he is quite a humourous tom, often teasing. A certain few cats, most likely Hazelwind, who has proved to be his best friend and eventually became his mate, is teased most. He can be hard to get along with, but once friendships are formed, they are often unbroken. He's a very loyal tom, and stays true to his friends, even though he may not seem that way. :A victim of assumption, Lionheart is used to cats not talking to him, or enjoying the company of himself. Untruthful assumptions about him are made, and most cats have made him into a rude, bitter, emotionless tom, which is completely built around his words, and how he appears. :Not being bothered by this, he stays out of other cats' ways. He knows that they don't like him, and prefers not to get into a quarrel with them. He speaks to his close friends only, and goes on with life that way. It may seem as though he's not bothered, but there is a possiblity that everything does bother him. He has yet to say something, which is why it's often ignored. :Though it may not seem like it, Lionheart is quite shy. He prefers to stay in isolation, rather than have a group of friends whom he talks to on a regular basis. In his opinion, friends will just stab him in the back, so he'd rather not go through that, and just avoid forming bonds originally. He does have one or two close friends- and his mate is his best friend, but his personality and uneagerness to form friendships have not earned him any more than that. :Courageous, he'd risk his life for a close friend, or for his mate, the cat he values more than any other cat in the entire world. He believes that his life is worth less than hers, and at all costs, hers is the one to be saved. To her, he's a very selfless cat, though he only appears that way to certain cats. Most find him annoying and difficult to have a friendly conversation with. Skills and Abilities :Being intelligent, his strength is planning out battles. Though he can be quite quiet, he's often looked upon to come up with affective strategies. Determined and stubborn, he doesn't back down from a fight, though he knows when the time is fight, and when he should walk away. Planning and fighting have proven to be strengths of his, though he can get lazy at times. Life Kithood :Lionheart grew up in the shadows. He doesn't remember much of his past, but he does remember being cast out very often- his parents believed that his brothers were far more important than he. It wasn't so much a bother until he grew up, and Lionheart does hold a lot of resentment to his mother- he credits her in his personality. Adolescence :Being abandoned at a young age sparked a sense of independency in Lionheart. He grew up hunting by himself- finding food, teaching himself how to defend against attacks- basically everything a parent would teach him. He met his mate in the forest, and they both joined StormClan together- as adults- after living on their own for around six moons. Adult :He is first seen awakening at dawn of the new day, and padding out into the center of camp. He observes his surroundings- going to grab a piece of prey from the fresh-kill pile. Yawning, he pads back into the den and curls beside a sleeping Hazelwind, laying the fresh-kill in front of them. Pedigree :Mate: ::Hazelwind - living :Brothers: ::Four unnamed toms - status unknown Relationships Notable Love Interests :Hazelwind ::Risks are a big part of Lionheart's life. His mate- the apple of his eye, is no different. Hazelwind has always been his first priority- no matter what harm should come upon him. It may seem hard to look beyond- but Hazelwind is probably the only cat he has ever felt love for. She is special to him- unique. Her quirks bring light to his life, and he honestly wouldn't trade her for the world- or for being Clan leader, perhaps. Trivia *He is named for courage and determination- an incident showing true bravery was the origin of his name. **He is based off Andrew, the role-player's boyfriend, and was created after on November 11th, 2013. Images Life Character Pixels Category:~Shoon~'s Cats Category:StormClan Cats Category:Former Loners Category:Toms Category:Warriors Category:Mates Category:Living Cats